The Adventures of Ally Jackson, The Ivory Wand
by Ally Jackson219
Summary: Percy Jackson finds his long lost sister, but she's no regular half-blood. She dangerous but harmless. She has a companion, Chase Shine who is easy going but tries  but fails  to hide his tragic pass. The half bloods seek something, the ivory wand R and R
1. The NEW ALLY GIRL

**I need a new name for the boy with blonde hair...**

****Percy's POV

It was a regular day as I changed in to my jeans, converse, and T-Shirt. I quickly ran into the showers and showered. If you want hot water, you've got to wake up early. I quickly brushed my teeth. Then, I saw Annabeth, my uh... girlfriend. We've been going out for a long time but the word just seemed aquerd and AWESOME!. But still...

"Hello, Kelp head. Let's go, to the Dining Pavilion, shall we?" She grinned nervously. She sounded tense.

"Um, Okay." Annabeth always said I was clueless about feelings, but I read Annabeth's face perfectly.

So I ate by myself on the Poseidon Table, I was alone. Tyson wasn't here and Grover went to get some more demi-gods. Second day of camp this summer. Next year I would be going to college, if that is, if I'm going to one. I mumbled something to my breakfast. "I wonder who the demi-gods will be?"

Then Chiron came galloping to the dining Pavilion. "Reinforcements, at the entrance he shouted." Many of the Aphrodite kids screamed in terror and wiped of there make-up, looked in there pocket mirrors and screamed again

I got to the entrance faster than most people. There stood the Minotour and Grover was tied against a tree. I was glad to see him but, he looked like he was going to faint. There were huge trees blocking my path. The Apollo kid came in with there bow and arrow but it was hard to shoot when there was fifty trees blocking Hepheastus cabin started chopping the trees and burning them. They soon made a few holes and I could peek through. I saw the back of a girl with long black hair and a strip of blue on the side. Standing next to her was the back of a boy with messy blond hair. The Minatour lunged and they both sidestepped. The Minatour was thrashing so much, the ring flew off his ugly nose the girl ran to it and randomly threw. Amazingly, it hit the Minotour's forehead. Thee Minotour fell onto the ground but didn't disingrate. The boy used a branch and a vine to quickly fasion a slingshot. He got the ring and shot it right at the Minotaurs chest. It disingrated.

For the first time, I noticed the girl was limping and her legs shuddered like she couldn't hold her own weight.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	2. The BLAH BLAH BLAH happens

**Hello People, I'm sorry, the last chapter was so short but this is a little longer, hopefully. I need a name for the boy. He has blond hair and blue eyes if thats helpful. Thanks :)**

The girl's knees buckled and she collasped to the floor. The Hepheastus Cabin managed to break some more trees. Luckily, they were away from camp, so luckily no dryads got hurt. I soon was able to climb over. I rushed to the girl and the boy. "Broken ankle" he murmured. Then the girl opened her eyes and wow! She was beautiful. She had sleek black hair and sea green eyes. Her shirt was blue with the words, 'SAVE CHEST NUT BELLIED HUMMINGBIRDS' with a picture of a hummingbird flapping and flying. It had specks of green twigs and brown branches all over it. Her faded jeans looked like they once been deep blue and she wore a par of beat up converse. I was mildly surprised. I half expected her to be wearing aa skirt, a blouse and a pair of gucci shoes, she looked like a girl from the Aphrodite Cabin, but then again, she seemed awfully familiar, but I couldn't exacly put my finger on it. She grumbled at me "I think I've seen you before."

"You d-do?"

"Nope, I don't think ever in my life."

"Well then, my names Percy. Percy Jackson a-"

"Wait! Don't tell me you're Percy Jackson!" She shouted.

"Well, duh." I grumbled as a few people behind me snickered. Then everybody started walking to her.

"Ally Mist, you have a broken-"

Then he eyes grew wide and she stood up and ran to the North Woods on the other side of camp.

It didn't take long.

When she came wobbling back she was carreing a small baby bird. I was a little baffled by then but then I managed to ask what your name. She smiled at the bird and spoke softly "It's okay Tweetcums" and said to me in a much louder voice "Ally Mist and this boy's name is-" I though of that and suddenly the name Ally clicked, I'm sure I heard that name! It was buried deep in my brain and I couldn't get it out. I felt so-so frustranted. I wanted to smack myself but I knew I couldn't remember. Then ally said "What?" and started again "and this id -" Then Annabeth gave hera death stare

**Ending here. I need a name for the boy! Srry for so short! (shortness small ect. ect.)**


	3. The Boy is Claimed and stuff

**Hello! I still need a name for the boy and yea.. Anyway, he's going to be claimed before Percy even knows his name! YAY! And thank you for the many _2 _people who reviewed. **

**Joyce and ****MisGarcia-Schmidt-Maslowluver**

Annabeth's POV

The girl was too beautiful to be real. She had jet black hair like Percy, and te same bluish green eyes, They were excacly the same color. I haven't seen noone and I mean NO ONE with the same color of eyes. She couldn't be Percy's sister or anything. He would have told me. She looked better than most of the Aphrodite girls and her slightly tannned skin seem to glow with beauty, even in ratty T-shirts and beat up converse with mud specked jenice people, pants.

The boy was like the same, glowing with goofiness, and practicaly half of the girls in the Aphrodite Cabin shrieked like fans when they saw him. He had twinkly blue eye and a good natured smile. He reminded me of Percy. He looked as if he didn't even know he looked good. Ally, was that her name looked the same, in fact, I didn't even KNOW if they knew how good they looked. They seemed like good people, until I caught Percy staring at Ally.

3 words, I hate her.

Then I realized something, they looked so alike: both with the same intense green eyes, jet

black hair, and slight tan. Even there _teeth_ looked the same.

"Have you seen her before?" I asked Percy, as innocently as I could muster.

"No yes, think so?" He mumbled and stared at his feet. Then the boy, I didn't know his name came wobbling to us.

"Help? Please?" the boy begged as Ally wobbled next to him. Percy helped

Then she ran as fast as she could half hopping and half limping to tied up Grover. Her face winced in pain. Ha-ha, to bad.

She untied him as Percy depretly shouted "Tin cans! Juniper! Coffee shop! Expressos! Apples! Silver ware! Goatey supplies G-MAN!" Grover woke up. We walked into camp exept for Ally, she limped next to the boy. Once inside, a sign appeared above the boy's blonde hair. A sun with a bow and arrow. "You've been claimed", Chiron said "Son of Apollo."

**NOTE NOTE NOTE! I need a name! Now you know he's the son of Apollo and so can someone come up with a name?**


	4. I get a tour and find out some things

**.Ally's POV**

Okay so Chase gets what do they call it? Claimed. So yeah, Chasee gets claimed whatever. I looked up to see a faint holagram of a bow and arriw floating on top of Chase. O didn't get it. Chase and I were Orphans, his dad's name was Apollo. Okay. Breath. Breath. Relax. Chase was different. All the people bowed there heads and I looked at Chase. He was basicaly just as cofused as I felt. Percy rushed me into this place and I was really tired. Chase looked like hee was about to faint to. Note: He fainted before me. I remember him dropping and I wasted my last bit of energy to kneel at his limp body. Grover jumped and sort of clipped clpped to us. Then I remember my eyes slowly drooping and a girl with curly blonde hair face me. Her eyes were stormy gray an it did look as if she ad a worried storm brewing up in her eyes.

I remember Chase sitting on a chair. His eyes were full of worry,and then I fell asleep.

Then I woke up and I was on a porch facing strawberries. I saw Chase with another chair (this time white and craked in case your a furniure freak reading this.) It took him a few minutes torealise that I had woken up.

"Ally! Did you know that the Athena girl's last name is Chase?"

"Athena girl?"

"Yeah" his eyes glittered with excitement. "The Minotaur and Gods and Demi-Gods they're real!"

"Wow, Back up, Back up. Whaa?"

"Okay, Our parent isn't dead."

"Really?"

"Yeah they're gods."

"O-Kay"

"My dad's Apollo, god of healing, prophersies, archery, plague...

"Yeah Yeah Blah Blah okay and my parent?"

"No one knows"

"And how will they know?"

"If they send you a sign. Don't worry, it's bound to come in a few weeks, days. Here have some necter. Drink of te gods. It taste different to everybody. If your a mortal or if you drank to much your bloods fire and bones sand."

"Nice to know."

"Here" He handed me a tall glass of apple juice but the shade was slightly lighter.

I drank it.

It tasted like vanilla root beer. Yum I drained the glass.

While I drank, Chase talked. "To me it tastes like vanilla coke. From the can." "Cool." I replied. "Oh here." he handed me a square of jellowy things. I took a bite. It was delicious. Barbecue, cooked and smoked and taken of the grill right after it was cooked and painted with honey barbacue sause with a dash italian basil and finely grinded pepper."Same with necter only ambrosia tastes different." "Necter? Ambrosia?" "Food of gods"

"kay"

"Wanna tour?"

"why not?"

He lead me aroung Camp. It was nice. I first went to the stables. I wanted to stay longer but I couldn't. They lava climbing wall was awesome with all the lava. The Armory was interesting but it was a bit to warm. The Arena was big and had a bunch heavily armed kids so yay. The fields of strawberries smelled great. The arts and crafts looked nie, the amphritheater was cool, the mess was a mess, and the big house was big enough (it was a farmhousse). It was a pretty good camp.


	5. SishKaBob, big dogs, and silver swords

**Ally's POV**

****We had a about 20 minutes of break left. I wasn't so surprised that Grover was a dokey, I saw a peeep of his furry legs once. I was staying in the Hermes Cabin until I was claimed. I unpacked my backpack and hid them under my bed with 2 extra pairs of T-shirts, jeans, and socks. Hermes was the god of theives and I wan't taking any chances. I did NOT want to find out what his children were like.

Everything in camp was nice and good.

Until I heard a scream coming from the entrance. I rushed there and I saw a group of other campers with the man horse directer. You might think I was a little freaked out by the mutated animal and people things. I wasn't. I was a little used to it.

So then I saw the biggest dog I've ever seen in my life. It was easily bigger than a horse, and was probably even bigger than an average sized family living room. The Apollo Campers raised there bow but a boy stepped to far. His legs were out of the bonderies. The dog raised a enormous paw and before the camper could run away, the enormous paw covered the foot and the boy (I saw it was a boy) screamed in pain. His brothers and sisters rushed to his aid but the hellhound stomped on them to.

Then I got angry.

Who did that think thought it was? The Athena cabin people were fetching swords but I knew it would be too late, so I did something stupid. I got a silver sword that appeared at my feet, grabbed it and rushed outside.

It was amazing I didn't die.

I heard the man horse shout. "Ally come back." I didn't.

I was too angry.

The hound was staring at me like, _Oh Joy! Another juicy demigod to hurt. I'll eat her after I finish of with this puny thing!"_

The boy groaned and the he dog(I assumed it was a he) turned around for a moment.

A moment was enough. I charged at it's butt and I heard a howl and a _sss!_

It disinagrated in to gold powder. I was covered in it,.

Campers helped the Apollo children to Camp.

"You should shower." No Thank You for saving my fellow half-siblings from becoming shish-ka-bob or dog food. But hey that was Chase. I stared at the silver sword thinking _Where did this come from?_


	6. Silver Swords and Ivory Wands of doom

**Percy's POV**

****Ally sure did a stupid thing but at least she saved Will and most of the Apollo cabin. Then I realized something horrible, all the healers were wounded. Only a few such as Chase were unharmed. They knew nothing healing.

Meanwhile Ally was staring at her sword. She took a quick shower and sat down at the Hermes table. Someone was explaining to her about the sacrefice. She got up with everybody else and with the sword underneath her elbow. She scraped bacon and the fattest strawberries of her plate and through in a apple. The flames flickered different colors, yellow, white and blue.

After dinner, I tried to convince Annabeth to see Ally's sword.

"Aww, C'mon Annie, lets go, I men, I've never seen a-"

She finally gave in and together we walked into the Herme's Cabin.

It was less cluttered than it used to be. Ally was lucky she got a bunk. Then again it's less cluttered. A few Hermes' Cabinmates were talking and joking and I spotted Conner and Travis gaming away. Chase was already there.

I pluncked myself next to Chase on Ally's bed and Annabeth sat next to me. I asked her, "Can I see?"

She passed me the silver sword.

"Oh." Annabeth whispered, stunned.

"Wow, impressive. Sterling silver with Platinum Point, with what a sheer layer of diamond covering the blade. The handle's covering is black leather and Oh? What's that?"

Annabeth pointed to a small looked like it was supposed to fit something. Then Ally yelped and clung to a leather string on her neck. She looked like she could hardly breath. she put her hand over heart and go. She said with a shaky breath. "hand me the-the Sw-sword. I was to scared to disobey. She took out the thing from the leather string and fitted in the hole. It fit perfectly. On the stone was a rearing horse. Thee leather string disappeared. She sighed in relief. She rubbed the stone and with a "Wah!" dropped it. It turned into a leather clip with the pebble studded on it. It didn't look as if it was going to come of.

We showed Chiron.

He was grave about and said "Ally, I feared this. You have a power, I don't know what it is, you just do and your aura is stronger than Percy's Thalia's and Nico's combined. The stone protects you. It cannot leave you, The same way as Percy's sword does to him. This blade name is named diamánti lepídon or Diamond Blade. You are the chosen one. YOU must rebuild the wand of Ivory.


End file.
